


holding your pretty hands, i want to fly far away

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101, Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Do you think the moon gets jealous of how pretty you are?Minkyu muses to himself, staring fondly at Hyungjun.Suddenly, Hyungjun's eyes widen and he slowly turns his head towards Minkyu, moonlight revealing his rounded cheeks blossoming with pink.(or: sometimes thoughts just slip into something out loud)





	holding your pretty hands, i want to fly far away

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble suggestion that went further than i thought,, enjoy ?
> 
> title comes from pretty girl hehe

"Come on, over here!"

Hyungjun drags Minkyu behind him, their hands tightly clasped between them. They run up a hill near Hyungjun's house that overlooks the neighbourhood lake, the cool night breeze sending a slight chill up Minkyu's arms. Hyungjun holds a camping lantern he swiped from his garage in his free hand, using it to light the path that leads to the apex.

It's not a place they're unfamiliar with, in fact, Hyungjun had lead him up the same hill the first time they became friends, inviting Minkyu to blow on dandelions and make wishes. (Hyungjun said that he'd wished for them to stay friends forever. Somewhere in the depths of his heart, Minkyu wants a little more.)

They arrive at the hilltop, Hyungjun quickly sitting down and urging Minkyu to do the same. When he lets go of his hand, Minkyu feels the loss of warmth more than usual. Hyungjun looks so giddy and excited, just to be there and watch the stars with Minkyu and that fact alone makes Minkyu's heart flutter like leaves on a tree and he hopes he doesn't succumb to the fall.

Minkyu hears Hyungjun yelp and he sees him trying to swat away a mosquito. When he notices Minkyu's eyes on him, Hyungjun looks back sheepishly with a toothy smile and the leaf that is Minkyu's heart flies off that branch and the whole tree tumbles down with a frenzy of fuzzy feelings that he didn't want to come to terms to right now.

While Minkyu juggles with this festering crush he's had for weeks and internal turmoil, Hyungjun pats around with his hand and flicks the lantern off, the moon and its reflection on the water the only thing illuminating them and their surroundings. Hyungjun makes a sound in awe, gazing at the expanse of inky black dotted with sparkling white above. Minkyu's mouth falls open a little. It's beautiful. After a moment, Minkyu takes a glance beside him and the gust of wind blowing through his hair takes his breath along with it.

Hyungjun's profile with the soft cast of pearly light shining on his features makes him look like an angel. He was the one who took Minkyu out to see the stars but Minkyu thinks he can see them just fine in the younger boy's eyes.

_Do you think the moon gets jealous of how pretty you are?_ Minkyu muses to himself, staring fondly at Hyungjun.

Suddenly, Hyungjun's eyes widen and he slowly turns his head towards Minkyu, moonlight revealing his rounded cheeks blossoming with pink.

Minkyu blinks at him. Hyungjun blinks back, face twisting with an emotion Minkyu can't quite discern. Minkyu wants to ask what's wrong but the concern on Hyungjun's face stops any sound from coming out. 

The younger boy tries to say something but closes his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and lips stuck out in his signature pout. The air around them is kind of uncomfortable and Minkyu starts to pull grass from the ground to distract himself from the weird atmosphere. _What happened?_

Neither of them say a word because they're both the type of person to stop typing when they see the other person typing while messaging and it carries on from their phones to real life. The tension is almost palpable as they wait for someone to speak first, the only sounds between them is the sounds of cicadas chirping and the ripping of grass. They steal glances at each other and look away, like in the span of five minutes they somehow reverted to the start of their friendship when they were too worried about stepping too far in saying something so they said nothing at all. 

Minkyu is starting to get restless, the patch of bare ground getting concerningly big. His green-stained fingers freeze when Hyungjun speaks up and Minkyu turns his head at his voice.

"Did you-" Hyungjun looks like he's about to cry, but after witnessing that one too many times Minkyu knows it's not from sadness or frustration. It's from...embrassment?

"Did you mean that?" Hyungjun finally blurts out, not looking at Minkyu in the eye.

The older boy is bewildered but tries to hide the surprise in his voice. "Huh?"

Minkyu's confusion makes Hyungjun confused. "Huh?"

"What did I say?" Minkyu asks, wanting to pull out his own hair this time.

Hyungjun's face had gone to a normal shade during the tentative quiet but he quickly blushes at full force. Minkyu feels like screaming.

"You said that I-" Hyungjun's voice cracks and through the discombobulation of whatever is happening Minkyu can't help but think it's adorable. "You said that I was prettier than the moon?"

Blood draining out of his face, Minkyu slaps a hand over his mouth, beginning to match Hyungjun's expression. His throat closes up in mortification. How did he not notice he said that out loud? Stupid! He hates his dumb, hopeless romantic brain! Drawing in a short breath, Minkyu chokes on nothing and Hyungjun's forehead creases in worry but Minkyu raises a slightly trembling hand to try and reassure him that he's okay.

"I- I said that out loud?" Minkyu manages after a short coughing fit, feeling like he wants to recede into his own body like a turtle.

Hyungjun nods stiffly. Minkyu groans and covers his face with both hands now, slowly laying down on the ground. He can hear Hyungjun shifting closer but doesn't make a move to acknowledge him, too overwhelmed by the shame that's burning up his face. Minkyu hopes Hyungjun can't hear how hard his heart is beating right now.

"Um," Hyungjun says, in that endearing little lilt he has. "I like you?"

A beat. 

A bug crawls onto Minkyu's neck but he doesn't react because it's so very miniscule compared to the confession he's just recieved.

"You what?!" Minkyu exclaims, removing his hands and looking at Hyungjun in shock.

Hyungjun's face crumples. "I- I kind of wanted this to be where I said it because Minhee said it was a good idea and it's meaningful cause it's the first place we went together as friends but it's all dumb and I know he's an idiot I shouldn't have listened to him," He starts to ramble, tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes.

In a burst of courage and...love- no it's too early for that they're only in high school- Minkyu grabs Hyungjun's arm and pulls him to his chest. It's a little awkward but Hyungjun relaxes in the hold adjusts himself so he can properly lay on top of Minkyu.

He can definitely hear Minkyu's heartbeat now, but Hyungjun's is beating just as hard. They stay like that for a moment, and Hyungjun reaches up to hug Minkyu as best as he can in their position.

"...I think I like you too." Minkyu says, so, _so_ softly.

"You think?" Hyungjun teases, but the way he nuzzles at Minkyu's jaw betrays his tone.

Minkyu whines and playfully hits Hyungjun's shoulder. Hyungjun giggles and Minkyu does too and they're laughing and snuggling and it feels so _good_ and meant to be. 

"You too," Hyungjun says shyly after a couple of minutes.

"Hm?" Minkyu says, lifting his head to look at Hyungjun resting on his chest.

"You're pretty too."

Minkyu laughs and drops back onto the grass, cuddling Hyungjun closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a chance that i get to call minhee stupid i can and will take it


End file.
